Rough times
by macy1998
Summary: Andrew and Justin finally admit there in love with each other. But not every relationship is smooth sailing. Andrew\Justin Warning this is a MPREG story.
1. Chapter 1:I love you

**Arthur's note: I know Justin is no longer here but I love Andrew and Justin together so I wrote a story about my two favorite characters.**

Justin and Andrew have been messing around for a while until they get caught making out in a pool at a party. Afterwards Justin gets out and starts to get dressed making Andrew swim over to the edge of the pool. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed what does it look like." Justin said angrily.

Andrew gets out. "Why where are you going?"

"Home" he said not looking up. He grabbed his shoes and started to walk off but Andrew stops him. "Andrew let me go."

"No wait."

"Why?" Justin said turning back to Andrew.

"Because I-" he started to say.

"What care about me? Just leave me alone alright." Justin starts to walk off again.

Andrew walks after him. "Would you just stop please?"

"No" he said turning back to him. "If you're not gay then what is this between us."

"I don't" he sighs "I don't know."

Justin groans "I can't believe I actually thought you cared about me!"

"Do you have feeling for me Justin?"

Justin looks away. "It doesn't matter anymore because I'm done." Justin walks off ignoring Andrew calling his name.

**The next day**

Justin was walking home from school when Andrew walked up behind him. "Hey Justin"

Justin stops and looks up at him. "Hey Andrew"

"I'm sorry about last night." Andrew said sticking his hands in his jeans.

"It's ok Andrew."

"No it's not look I didn't mean what I said last night." Andrew said

"Then why did you say it!" he snaps out.

"I don't know she showed up and I freaked. It was the first thing that popped in my head. Justin I'm really sorry."

Justin looks down "Andrew what is this?"

"What is what?"

"This me and you? Is it just sex or-"

"I don't know but I like it and I don't want it to end." Andrew said smiling.

Justin then smiles "I don't want it to end either."

There stare at each other for awhile.

Justin finally looks away. "So"

"So"

"Is you're mom home?"

Andrew shakes his head. "No she's working and she won't be back till late."

"You need any help with your homework?" Justin asked looking back up.

"Yeah" Andrew said smiling.

**Andrew's room**

While doing there work they couldn't stop staring at each other. Justin finally had enough and closed his book. "Ok were never going to finish."

Andrew chuckles "I know so what do you want to do now."

Justin just stares at Andrew. "I have a few ideas." Justin gets up and walks over to the bed. He picks up Andrew's book and throws it on the floor. "You really didn't need help anyway, did you? You just wanted to get me over here."

Andrew leans up and kisses Justin. "I missed you all night Justin."

Justin smiles against Andrew's lips. "I missed you too so much."

**They kiss again and have sex.**

**Afterwards**

**It was getting late so Justin decided to leave.**

Andrew was still lying in bed under the covers. "So do you really have to go?"

"You're mom might come back." Justin said pulling up his jeans.

"So she knows I'm gay."

"But does she know you're seeing someone?"

Andrew smiles "I didn't know I was seeing someone."

Justin looks up then quickly looks away. "I'm sorry Andrew I just-"

"It's ok" Andrew sits up "I kind of like it."

"What?" Justin asked

"Calling you my boyfriend."

"Really?"

Andrew pulls Justin back toward the bed and between his legs. "Yes I mean I've always liked you I just didn't think you felt the same way about me until the pool incident and the reason I said that was because I didn't want my mom to know about you. She knows now because I told her after you left the pool. I realized I couldn't hide them anymore."

Justin smiles "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"And promise me that you won't freak out and never talk to me again." Justin pleaded.

Andrew smiles "I promise now tell me."

"What if I told you that I was in love with you?" Justin said looking away.

"You what?"

"I said what if Andrew!" he quickly says

Andrew smiles "Then I would say I love you too."

Justin looks back at Andrew. "You what?"

"That's what I would have said if you told me but you didn't." Andrew gets up and starts to get dressed.

Justin just watches him. "So are you saying you love me too?"

"Are you saying you that you love me?" Andrew said looking Justin right in the eyes.

Justin shrugs "Maybe."

Andrew smiles "I love you too Justin."

Justin smiles and looks down at his feet. "I love you too."

Andrew walks up to Justin and kisses him. After awhile Justin pulls back. "But I really need to get home Andrew."

Andrew groans "Fine but call me later."

"Alright" After one more kiss Justin leaves.


	2. Chapter 2:News

The next few weeks were great for Andrew because not pnly was he offically with Justin but his mom, who was totally aganist it at first, was in love with Justin. She even let him stay the night a few times. After a few more days passed Justin was starting to avoid Andrew and when he did see Andrew he tried to avoid talking to him by making up excuses.

Saturday Afternoon

Andrew was walking down the street in his naberhoodwith his phone to his ear. He has been calling Justin for hours but he wasn't answering his phone. He stopped at a local park and sat on one of the benches and tried calling Justin again. He cursed when he didn't answer. "Justin where are you? He said to himself. He scanned the park and spotted someone sitting under a tree. The guy looked a little like Justin so he walks over to him. "Justin is that you?"

Justin looks up at him. "Andrew"

Andrew walked up closer to him. "Where have you been I have been calling you all day."

"Sorry" Justin said looking down.

Andrew leaned down in front of him. "Whats going on?"

Justin smiledd "Nothing."

"Come on Justin you're advoing me." Andrew sat down on the ground.

Justin sighed "I'm not avoiding you Andrew."

"Yes you are." Andrew said "I've been calling you and every time I want to hang out or something you say you're busy and you leave. Something is going on with you and I want to know what."

"My parents kicked me out alright." Justin said silently.

"They what, when?" Andrew asked.

"A week ago." Justin says

"A week!" Andrew nearly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Justin shrugged "I don't know."

Andrew sighed "Why did they kick you out?"

"Because I told them I was preagant." Justin looked up at Andrew.

Andrew just sits there with his mouth open. "What?"

Justin gets up "Never mind I should go."

Andrew jumped up "Wait"

Justin stopped "What?"

"I didn't mean it like a bad what I was just shocked." Andrew walked up to Justin. "I can't believe you really pragant."

Justin looked down "Well believe it."

Andrew smiled "You say it like it's bad."

"It is Justin we're still in school. How can we possibly take care of a baby right now?" Justin started to cry. "I'm so scared right now."

Andrew wakled up to him and hugged him. "It's going to be ok."

Justin hugged him back. "How do you know that?"

Justin pulled back "Because you have me and I promise I wont let anything happen to you."

"You're not going to leave me?" said Justin.

Andrew smiled "Never I love you Justin."

Justin looked away from Andrew. "But what am I going to do now I don't ahve anywhere else to go."

Andrew lifted Justin's face with his hand. "Where have you been sleeping Justin?"

"In my car." Justin says.

Andrew sighed "Well thats going to change. You're going to stay with me I know my mom wont mind because she loves you and she wouldn't likw the fact that you've been sleeping in your car."

Justin nods "But what are we going to do about the baby?"

"Well talk to my mom and she'll help us alright. Everything is going to be ok." Andrew wipes Justin's face. "Come on."

Andrew's house

Justin sat with Andrew on the couch and even though Andrew didn't seem like it he was scared but he wasn't going to let Justin know that because he had to be strong for the both of them.

When Bree VanDcamp came home that was the sight she was greeted to. "Hi Justin what are you doing here?"

Andrew got up but Justin stayed down. "Mom Justin's parents kicked him out and he's been sleeping in his car for a week now and I'm not going to let him do it again." he took a breath "And mom I have to tell you something."

Bree sits on the couch next to them. "Ok"

"Justin is preagant and that's why his folks kicked him out." Anderw said quickly.

"Oh and I suppose that you are the father Andrew?" She said pointing at Andrew.

Andrew smiled "Yes but I'm so sorry mom I swear to god we used protection."

Bree chuckled nervously. "Oh I did't say anything but I'm glad you told me and as far as Justin not having anywhere to go you can stay with us."

Justin looked up and smiled "Really thank you misses VandCamp."

"Don't worry about but it is late and you two have school tomorrow so one of you can sleep on the bed and the other can sleep on the pull out couch in Jusin's room." Bree gets up "But no funny business." she leaves.

Andrew sits back down next to Justin. "I told you that she'd be cool with you staying here."

Justin looked down "But we still don't know what to do about the baby Andrew."

Anderw leaned over to him. "Hey whatever we do we'll do it together and if theres anything you need I'm here."

Justin smiled "Thank you Andrew."

Andrew kisses Justin "I love you."

"I love you too." Justin said.

A/N Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I know there are mistakes but I didn't have time to correct them but I will soon.


	3. Chapter 3: In this together

Justin woke up the next morning and ran right to the bathroom and threw up. Finally heaving out the last bit of nothing he washed his mouth out and sat on the toilet with his head in his hands. He didn't jump when he felt a hand on the top of his head and hr sighed. "I'm okay Andrew."

Andrew kneeled down in front of him. "Are you sure?"

Justin looked up and smiled. "Yeah I just need a minute. I'll be out soon I promise."

"I'm not going to leave you Justin." Andrew sat on the floor.

Justin sighed "I don't want you to see me like this all, gross and stuff." He looked down.

Andrew chuckled a little. "I guess the hormones are starting already."

"I'm serious." Justin said quietly. "Can you please give me a minute?"

"I already told you I'm not going anywhere." Andrew said once again.

Justin sighed and left the bathroom. Andrew got up and followed him. "Justin what is it?"

"Nothing." Justin said going through his bag. He pulled out fresh clothes and started back to the bathroom but Andrew stopped him. "Andrew."

"Look I know you going through a big change. I mean we both are but please don't shut me out." Andrew pleaded.

"I'm not shutting you out I'm just going to take a shower and I don't want you to see me." He looked down and blushed.

Andrew smiled "I've seen your goods before."

"That was different I wasn't having your baby." Justin sat on the bed. "How the hell are we going to do this Andrew?"

Andrew got on his knees in front of Justin. "The same way we get through everything else, together and to tell you the truth, you're not the only one that's scared here."

Justin looked up at Andrew. "You don't seem like it in fact you seem very happy."

"Well I am happy but scared too." Andrew looked down. "I don't know the first thing about kids but I do know a lot about you and I know that you're scared but I'm going to do whatever I can to make you happy. Whatever you decide to do with the baby I will be behind you one hundred percent."

"Well what do you want to do? Do you want to have this baby with me?" Justin asked.

Andrew smiled and looked back up. "Do you want to have the baby with me because I really want to have this baby with you?"

Justin smiled and got on his knees in front of Andrew and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm still so scared."

"Me too." Andrew said circling Justin's waist. "But we're going to have a baby."

Justin nodded "Yeah were going to have a baby." He pressed his lips to Andrew's I love you so much Andrew."

"I love you too." Andrew then got up. "Now come on let's get cleaned up then I'll fix you something to eat."

With the help of Andrew, Justin got up. "Like you really can cook Andrew."

"Hey if you had the mom I got you would know how to do a lot of things that women do. Like fixing a garden or washing the laundry or even shopping for stuff you shouldn't be shopping for."

Justin let out a laugh. "Thank you Andrew for making me feel better."

"You are so welcome." Andrew grabbed some clean clothes out his dresser and picked up Justin's. "Come on my mom gets up soon and who knows what she'll do if she catches us in there together."

After the shower

Andrew was sitting on his bed getting ready for school when he saw his lover staring at himself in the mirror. He got up and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. "What are you doing love?"

Justin looked at him in the mirror. "Just trying to see how I would look as a fat man."

Andrew smiled "But you won't be fat you'd be pregnant. There is a huge different. Fat is George Harrison in our homeroom. Pregnant is when someone is carrying another life inside them and what's more beautiful than that." He kissed Justin on the cheek. "Now you have to get dressed or we'll be late for school.

Justin nodded "Alright I'm coming."

Andrew sat on the bed and watched as Justin got dressed.

Justin looked back at him. "Will you stop staring at me smiling?"

Andrew chuckled "I can't help it you just glowing so much I just can't stop looking at you."

"Will try because you're making me feel like I'm a-"

"Don't even say it Justin." Andrew said sitting up. "I'm sorry for staring but don't ever consider yourself that because you're not alright."

Justin nodded and sat on the bed to put on his shoes. "I'm sorry."

Andrew grabbed the shoe out of Justin's hand and got on his knees in front of him. "You don't have to be sorry for anything." He put the shoe on his foot and grabbed the other one and put that on also.

Justin smiled down at him. "Are you just doing this because I'm carrying your child?"

Andrew chuckled "Why Justin how can you say that to me?"

Justin let out a laugh. "Well you never put my shoes on for me before so why now?"

"Because I want to." Andrew said getting up. He reached out his hand. "Come on."

Justin pulled himself up. "Fine."

Andrew grabbed both of their bags and headed downstairs where he fixed them some breakfast. When they were finish they left the house.

When they got to school they were getting weird looks from everyone. Justin walked close behind him and took his hand. "Do you think that they know?"

Andrew shook his head. "How would they know? I mean did you tell anyone?"

Justin shook his head. "No, but they're staring at me like they have x-ray vision and can see the baby."

"Justin you have to calm down okay and if anyone messes with you I'll just kick their asses." Andrew said nudging him with his shoulder.

Justin and Andrew had different classes so they finally met up again in lunch. Justin was sitting a table alone staring down at his plate. "What's wrong Justin?"

Justin looked up at him. "This is making me nauseous just by looking at it."

Andrew sat down and pulled out a paper bag from his book bag. "I thought it might and that's why I brought you this."

Justin took the bag and looked inside. "Oh my god I love you so much."

Andrew watched as Justin ate everything in the bag in less than five minutes. "Do you feel better?"

Justin smiled "Yeah that really hit the spot."

After school

As soon as Justin hit the bedroom he fell onto the bed and groaned. "Oh god I'm so tired."

Andrew dropped their bags. "Do you need anything?"

"Nothing but you." Justin turned onto his back and slid up to the headboard. "Will you do something for me?"

Andrew climbed onto the bed because he already knew what Justin wanted. He untied his shoes and pulled them both off and threw them on the floor. He then started to massage his lover's feet. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Justin nodded "Yes Andrew my feet just hurt a little."

When Bree got home she went up to her son's room and saw them together. She knocked on the door. "Hey guys is everything okay?"

Andrew nodded "Yeah his feet are just a little sore."

"Well I picked these up for you Justin. Their vitamins and you need to take them every morning." She gave the bottle to Justin.

"Thank you Miss VanDicamp, for everything." Justin said smiling.

Bree waved him off. "I'll call you when dinners ready. She leaves

Justin looked at Andrew. "I love your mom."

Andrew smiled "Yeah me too."

A/N NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.


	4. Chapter 4: Overheated

Two months in and Justin was ready to this baby out of him. The vomiting had stopped but he was running to bathroom all the time and he was getting bigger. Others hadn't noticed because he was always wearing a bit jacket but he was getting tired of hiding it. He was walking down the hall. "Andrew I'm really hot here."

Andrew sighed "Justin you can't take it off."

"Why?" Justin said stopping.

Andrew sighed "Because someone might say something."

"I don't care!" Justin yelled "Are you scared to let others see that you knocked me up?"

"It's not that Justin I just don't want you to get hurt by someone saying something stupid." Andrew reached out for him.

Justin pushed him away "The only one who's hurting me right now is you." He turned to leave but a sudden feeling of losing his air he passed out.

Justin woke up and saw that he was in the nurse's office. He tried to get up but a hand stopped him. "Justin don't move."

Justin sighed and shivered when cool air hit him. He looked down and saw his slightly big belly. He jumped up to fast and threw up right on the floor.

Andrew jumped back "Oh god Justin."

Justin wiped his mouth. "What happened?"

Andrew stepped over the vomit and sat next to him on the bed. "You fainted." They watched the janitor clean up the mess then one of the nurses came in. "Is he okay?" Andrew said.

She smiled "Yeah he passed out because he was overheated. When you're pregnant you shouldn't wear big old jacks unless it's cold. Why were you wearing that anyway?"

Justin looked at Andrew who was looking down. "I'm starting to show and I didn't want others to see."

"It's all my fault." Andrew said silently "I didn't want others to see so I made him wear it. I didn't know that if he overheated he would pass out." He looked at Justin. "I'm sorry."

Justin took his hand. "It's okay."

The nurse walked over to them with a handful of prenency pelmets. "Here guy, these will help you have a safe prenency. They'll tell you everything you need to know about to eat, sleep and everything in between. I also want you to come and see him every Monday to make sure everything is okay. We can talk about anything you want to, both of you."

Justin smiled "Thank you so much."

Justin went to sleep for a while and Andrew had to go back to class. After school Andrew went back to the nurse's office and saw that Justin was still sleep. He walked over to him and gently shook him. "Justin hey it's time to go."

Justin moaned and turned to face Andrew. "How long was I asleep?"

Andrew shrugged "Ever since I had to back to class. Do you any feel better?"

Justin sat up "Yeah, now I'm hungry."

Andrew smiled "Come on I'll get you anything you want."

Together left school and went home. Andrew fixed Justin's food and brought it to him. They sat on the couch and watched TV.

"I'm sorry for making you wear that huge jacket." Andrew said.

Justin sighed "Andrew stop alright but are you ashamed to let others see me like this?"

Andrew shrugged "I guess I'm scared of what they'll say. I mean they already give us crap about being gay. With you having my baby might make things a lot worse for us and I don't want either of you get hurt."

Justin looked over at him and smiled "Andrew I love you so much but you worry too much. I'm fine, the baby is fine and so are we. I'm not afraid of anyone else because I know that you'll always be there for me like you always are." He kissed Andrew.

Andrew's hand came up and rested on Justin stomach. "I hope it's a girl."

Justin smiled and joined him. "I hope it's a boy."

Andrew smiled and lifted Justin's shirt. "Maybe we can have both." He kissed Justin's belly. Anything can happen now."

A/N THANK YOU 4 READING N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5: Explode

Three months in and Andrew thought he was going crazy. Justin has been in every mood in the book. Happy, sad, mad, horny, and playful and Andrew just wanted it to end. He kept complaining about it was too hot then it was too cold, not hot enough and not cold enough and he just wanted it all to end. Now he loved Justin with all his heart but there's only so much a man can take. Justin was asleep now. (Finally) Andrew lay on the couch and covered his face with his arm. A pain was starting to form in the back of his head and he felt like he was going to explode. He ended up falling asleep for the first time in a few days but he was woken up by pans banging in the kitchen. He growled and got up. Heading to the kitchen where Justin was. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

Justin dropped the pan. "I was just-"

"Making my live a living hell. You know I haven't slept in days. I'm so far behind in school and I have to come home to you freaking mood swings and hormones. I have a headache and you're in here banging pots together. Now I love you with all my heart but I can only take so much." Andrew let out his breath.

Justin looked down at his feet. "I was hungry, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake so I thought I'd fix something but I forgot about how the pans were stacked up and they all fell, I'm sorry." Justin said. Tear's falling from his eyes and he went back to the room silently shutting the door behind him.

Andrew was once again left feeling like a complete ass. After picking up the pans he made Justin something to eat then made his way upstairs. He knocked on the door. "Justin are you there?" He reached for the handle and sighed when it wouldn't budge. "Justin I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just tired and a little cranky. Can you please open the door for me?" There was no answer. "I made you something to eat." He waited and sure enough he heard the lock click and he smiled. He opened the door just in time to see Justin get back in the bed, under the covers. He sighed when he pulled them up and over his head. "You know that I can still see you, right?"

"So you're calling me fat now?" Justin said from under the covers.

Andrew sat the tray on the nightstand. "Justin I really didn't mean to yell at you and I wasn't calling you fat. I would never do that to you and I love you."

Justin pulled the covers down and looked at the food on the nightstand. "You really made me something to eat?"

Andrew nodded "Yeah now sit up so you can give the little guy or girl something to eat."

Justin smiled and slowly sat up. When Andrew sat the food on his lap Justin devoured it. "I'm sorry I've all needy and cranky lately."

Andrew sighed "It's not your fault." He leaned down and rubbed Justin's stomach. "I just can't wait until the baby is finally here."

Justin smiled "You're going to be a great father Andrew."

Andrew leaned in close and kissed Justin "And you're going to be a wonderful mother."

Justin slapped Andrew in the back of the head. "That's not funny."

Andrew chuckled "I love you Justin."

Justin nodded "I know and I love you too.

A/N Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon.


End file.
